Who knows what the future will hold?
by Kezza5
Summary: Au: Star and Marco are aged up to 18 and that's it, nothing else has been changed in this AU Star has returned to Mewni but on her return something feels off... she can't quite tell what it is, all she knows is that something has changed since she returned


Star suppressed yet another wave of sickness as it hit her, she had been feel sick ever since she had returned from earth but as to what was causing her sickness that was still a mystery. Turning back to her mother she tried to focus on the plans of attack her mother was revealing to her but her stomach was determined to intervene and sent her running from the room.

Running to the nearest bathroom she emptied the contents of her stomach into the nearest toilet, groaning she wiped her mouth and sat back against the bowel. She knew that her mother would soon been in with a look of worry and a million and one questions as to how? and why? she was currently sick. To tell the truth she didn't even really know why all she did know was that it had started just after the party when she had told Marco of her crush on him.

As she had expected her mother had soon followed after her "Star? What's going on? I was so worried about you" turning to her daughter she placed a hand on the young girls back. When she felt the warm hand on her back Star smiled and turned to her mother " I have no idea mom it just started happening after I got back from earth.

Moon nodded and tucked her little girls hair behind her ear " this is odd…. Star we Mewni don't get sick often but when we do it's something big, I'll call for the royal doctor for we need our princess in fightin shape" Star nodded and tried to stand but as she did another wave of nausea his her and she emptied what little left she had into the bowl

Star was sent to the doctor and nothing was wrong as far as she could tell but still the sickness came , every time star tried to eat something she would soon be sick once more. It got to the point where she could only keep down certain foods and that was if she was very lucky. In between her bouts of sickness star would help her mother in their plan to take down Toffee.

After a long day of talks with her mother Star returned to her room in castle despite only being gone for a year it still felt odd to her being back in the large room, for so long she had lived with the Diaz's and more importantly Marco… where did she start to describe how she felt about the boy? Her crush had started out small at first and then just grown from there , the more time she had spent with him the stronger the feels had become

Then when her mother had called her back to Mewni it had all just come bubbling to the surface and she had just blurted her feelings to her, not even giving him time to answer her and part of her didn't really want to his reply. Star groaned and flopped back on to her bad she had tos top thinking of Marco she would more than likely never see him again and thinking of him would just make it harder on herself.

Star rolled over and flicked the light off as she hoped sleep would take her but along with being sick she was also having trouble sleeping and when she did mange to get to sleep she would have strange dreams of Earth and Marco. The dreams never made any sense but it would always be the same every time. With a groan she rolled over and willed herself to sleep with no luck, she knew this would be another night where she would struggled to get much sleep at all .

In hopes of tiring herself out she tried to think of what her dream could mean, every night she would dream of her self standing in some earth crop, which she assumed t had to e as she had never seen it on Mewni. Then she would take Marco's hand and they would pick one of the vegetables and smile at then at that point she would wake

Star assumed she was dreaming of Marco simply because she missed him with every fiber of her being and could never see him again.

Please let me know what you think, I apologize for any mistakes and will try to improve in the future  
xoxox Kezza5


End file.
